Mi Martirio sin Ti
by ZenobiaLupin
Summary: Una noche, ya es tarde ... y el lobito todavía no llega ... una persona lo espera impaciente... Un ataque de celos que provoca una pelea. Sirius Black reflexiona sus sentimientos y se dará cuenta que no resiste una noche mas....
1. Mi Martirio sin Ti

**Mi Martirio sin Ti**

****

**ATENCION**: Este es un one-shot Slash de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores. Si no te gustan este tipo de fanfics, por favor no lo leas; no me haré responsable por lo que venga a continuación. Pero si te gustan estos tipos de fics nn adelante!! .. que estaré gustosa de leer tu review.

Es mi primer fic que escribo de HP ... y me siento un poco nerviosa, en realidad.. este es el pre-calentamiento para un fanfic de HP que estoy pensando en escribir.. así que sigamos con lo nuestro.

**SUMMARY: **Una noche, ya es tarde ... y el lobito todavía no llega ... una persona lo espera impaciente... Un ataque de celos que provoca una pelea. Sirius Black reflexiona sus sentimientos y se dará cuenta que no resiste mas de una noche....

-------------------------------

El fuego en la chimenea ardía con furia, pero a la vez con parsimonia dando un cálido ambiente a la sala. Si.. en la sala común de Griffyndor, sentado en uno de los sillones observando como las llamas se iban consumiendo una tras otra, estaba un chico de unos 17 años de edad, con unos ojos color azul oscuro, tan oscuros que parecían de un color noche. Unos cabellos negro azulados rebeldes caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro brindándole así una mirada lúgubre pero penetrante, así se veía Sirius Black esa noche de luna nueva; Luna...luna que en sus distintas fases a sido testigo de hechos dolorosos, pero a la vez placenteros para el can.

Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo en su lugar y que no se había movido por ningún motivo de ahí ....

Miro el reloj, hace dos horas que esta sentado en el mismo sitio ... hace dos horas que su amigo James lo había abandonado para sumergirse en un mundo de sueño, pero él no.. él había persistido y no se movería de su sitio hasta que la persona que estaba esperando apareciera por ese retrato y que _"no debe de tardar en llegar"_ pensaba constantemente el chico. Los minutos pasaban lentamente .... lo que hacia la espera un suplicio; una hora mas había pasado y el lupino no hacia acto de aparición, el can se comenzaba a impacientar.

Cuando ya se había levantado de su asiento y se proponía a salir, el retrato de la Dama se abrió, dejando paso a un hermoso chico de contextura delgada, con una piel pálida pero perlada, su cabello castaño y sus ojos dorados cuya miel mas dulce que él no debe de haber. Luego de pestañar extrañado de encontrarse con su amigo, le sonrío pícara y maliciosamente pasando despectivamente por el lado de él. Pero no ... eso no funciona con un Black .. y mucho menos con SIRIUS BLACK!

- Vaya ... buenas noches.... - Black lo miraba fríamente, esperando alguna explicación del lupino- por fin te apareces....

- Buenas noches, Sirius – le dijo con su típica sonrisa sutil el licántropo- Me estabas esperando??

- Tu que crees?? .... que hacías tan tarde fuera de la Sala Común, eh?

- Ay! Padfoot ... no comiences, si son solo las 1 de la mañana ... no es tan tarde....

- Moony ... cada noche comienzas a llegar mas tarde .... en que te estas metiendo?? – le preguntaba comprensivamente el muchacho – Acaso ya no confías en mi, para no decírmelo??

- Paddy ... no es eso .. tu sabes que en ti es en quien mas confió, pero ....

- Pero prefieres confiar mas en esa maldita serpiente... verdad???

- Que...Que estas diciendo??

- Ah! Moony ... no te me hagas el imbécil, si?... se perfectamente con quien estabas – le dijo enseñándole el Mapa del Merodeador-

- Sirius... me estabas espiando??

- Eso no importa... la pregunta es, por que estabas con el? .....

- Sirius ..... podemos hablar esto en la mañana?? ... estoy cansado, ok? ...

- Claro! .. cansado ..... que habras estado haciendo con ese estupido de Malfoy, no?

- A que te refieres??? .... – la mirada de Remus ya no era cálida, si no que ahora era mas bien dolida-

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero .... – Sirius tomo a Remus por los hombros, lanzándolo en el sillón- Tal vez comenzó haciendo esto ....

- Sirius.. basta... por favor.... no....

- Silencio ..... – beso apasionadamente los labios del muchacho, esos labios que tantas veces quedaba mirando mientras el lupino hablaba .. esos labios que lo volvían loco, esos labios que ya conocía, esos labios que pensó que iban a tener el sabor de esa serpiente... pero que solamente sabían a chocolate .... – Veo que .... Malfoy no se atrevió a besarte ... mas le valía ...

- Que te crees, Sirius Black??.. que soy de tu propiedad??? – alcanzo a preguntar Remus desde abajo del cuerpo de Sirius-

- Tu que crees... Moony... pues, claro que eres de mi propiedad!! ... Eres MIO! Oíste....sólo MIO!!.... O ya se te olvido quien te poseyó por primera vez, eh?

- Claro que no se me olvido ... pero eso no te da derecho a decirme que soy de tu propiedad, yo no soy ningún objeto ni nada que este en venta o en alguna subasta que tu hayas ganado ... O si?? ...

- Y crees que el hecho de haberte ganado para mi, en medio de todo ese mar de tipas y algunos que otros imbéciles, entre ellos esa serpiente y Snape, no me da derecho alguno?? .. El hecho de que seas mío.. de que te haya hecho mío .. no me da derecho??......- Remus lo miraba asustado, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado- Ahora responde, maldición! .... que hacías con Malfoy?! ...

- Eso ... eso no te importa – dijo apartando la mirada el muchacho-

- Como que no me importa.... – Sirius había tomado su cara, haciendo que el lupino lo encarara, en sus ojos encontró miedo y unas pequeñas lagrimas que hacían ver sus ojos cristalinos- Moony.. Remus .... que hacías con Malfoy....

- Para que decirte.. si no me creerás??? ...... Sirius, déjame por favor...

Sirius se levanto de encima del licántropo, dejando que éste se pusiera de pie y se dispusiera a marchar.. El ojiazul había quedado sentado en el mismo sillón en el que había estado esperando a su amante, cuando Remus llego a la escalera... Sirius se dispuso a hablar...

- Esta todo tan claro ....

- Qu..que esta claro?? – su vista comenzaba nublarse por las lagrimas contenidas-

- Te acuestas con Malfoy ... es por eso que regresas todas las noches tan tarde ... es por eso que regresas cansado para que ambos hagamos algo .... por que...te acuestas con esa maldita serpiente – Remus no pudo mas... las lagrimas comenzaron a caerle sin que el pudiera hacer algo para poder contenerlas ... – Es por eso que...

- BASTA!! ..... ya basta.... no seguiré aguantando tus humillaciones Sirius Black ....

- De que humillaciones me estas hablando, por Merlin ... si es la verdad....

- El Mapa del Merodeador te podrá indicar donde encontrar a quien quieras... pero jamás te dirá que hace esa persona! ....

- Ay! Pero si Remus ... para eso no hay que ser estúpido y darse cuenta... te acuestas con Malfoy! .... que genial, no? .. Remus J. Lupin .. novio de Sirius Black .. le pone los cuernos con Lucius Malfoy.. jaja.. que asquer... – un sonido sordo inundo la sala comun ... Remus se veía agitado ... y a Sirius se le comenzaba a notar una mejilla sonrosada-

- Te odio ...... – murmuro el licantropo- TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK!!!! – esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al can ... pero cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde, Remus ya estaba en su habitación, y el ... el estaba en la sala comun aun con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza. Se sento en uno de los escalones de la escalera y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo que le dijo al licantropo.

Que estúpido había sido!! ..... como se le ocurre decir semejantes barbaridades a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo ... podria haberselo dicho a cualquier otra persona, pero a Moony..a SU Moony .. no.. jamas, eso sin duda Remus no se lo perdonaría .. lo humillo... "Te odio Sirius Black" ... esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez ... como no recordó antes que un licántropo solo escoge a una persona.. y esa persona es para toda la vida?? ... Como no recordó que Remus al entregarse a él, lo hizo por amor... lo hizo por que lo amaba, por que ya se sentía suyo... Sin duda era peor que los Dementotes ... Había quitado de su amado, la sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba... la sonrisa que siempre lo iluminaba...

Subio a paso lento a su habitación, al entrar pudo escuchar a Peter roncando sonoramente... mientras que James dormía placidamente, ambos con sus respectivos doseles corridos ... Pero su mirada recayó en la cama de su amado lobito ... no escuchaba nada, sin duda Remus habia hecho uno de sus hechizos silenciadores ... aunque no oia.. ni podía sentir que Remus se la estaba pasando muy mal.. y todo por su culpa... por sus malditos celos... por su maldito miedo de perder a la persona que mas quiere en el mundo... a Remus...

... Fueron pasando las noches... fueron pasando los días ... Remus y Sirius no se hablaban ... Remus cada vez que lo miraba las lagrimas le volvían a los ojos .. y Sirius, Sirius por su parte.. al ver a su lobito asi, se le partia el corazón ....

James no soportaba ver a sus amigos pelados y hacia hasta lo imposible para lograr juntarlos... pero nada... Peter.... Peter solo atinaba a mirar, en asuntos del corazón era un cero a la izquierda...

Tantas noches le sirvieron a Sirius para reflexionar.... para ver que Remus era lo mas importante que tenia en su vida.. que sin el no podía vivir... pero no podría soportar una noche mas ....

Esa noche un poco de miedo pero con decisión ...se acerco a la cama de su lupino, sentandose levemente a su lado, viendo el rostro sereno y divisando a la vez un camino, que sin duda alguna, las lagrimas que hace unos momentos había derramado lo habían marcado. Una noche de una luna en cuarto creciente lo acompañaba en sus reflexiones junto su querido lobito...

"_Solo vengo a verte, para ver como estas... ya van muchos días que no se nada de ti. En realidad.... te digo que.. no ha sido fácil ... de verdad.. .no ha sido fácil estar sin ti y que además... hubieron algunas que otras noches.. que algunas, en realidad todas las noches en las que pasamos separados, que no pude dormir... _

_Pero sabes que ... yo.. Te pienso.. y te pienso y me doy cuenta que a cada instante te pienso, ademas, tambien .. te extraño.. y te extraño demasiado ... pero si tu supieras cuanto te extraño, sin duda no estaríamos en esta situacion, verdad?_

_No se tu .. pero yo por mi parte estoy convencido que era mil veces mejor cuando estaba contigo. Recientemente... me vengo a dar cuenta que yo...no valgo nada si tu no estas._

_Pensaras que es absurdo pero... hasta me cuesta respirar._

_Ah! Moony.. si tu supieras cuanto te extraño...._

_Pero... maldita sea este amor en contra corriente... Este amor que no conoce fronteras y hasta se desboca de mala manera. No se que habrás sentido cuando estábamos juntos, pero ... yo sentía que el amor que emanábamos cuando éramos uno, me abrazaba como el agua del un río entre calor y frío.. pero me daba cuenta que no era eso .. si no que era amor.. el amor que es tuyo y es mío. Ese amor que es tan claro como una noche de luna, de luna llena.. si, la luna llena que nos acompaña cada mes para ver esa transformación tan dolorosa para ti, pero que sin duda se ha ido calmando... y que vale la pena._

_Este es un amor que nace del tiempo .. cada día que pasa va creciendo mas y mas ... Pero este amor a veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo... Me confunde...._

_Moony .. se que me equivoque... por favor, perdóname .... sin tu no estas conmigo, yo no se que voy a hacer ... Remus, eres todo para mi... Debo demostrarte que no soy de piedra .... que de lo nuestro me preocupa todo... que sin ti ... sin ti seria imposible de continuar con esta vida que estoy llevando .... _

_Remsie .... yo se que tu sabes ... que entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón .... y también se que de uno al otro hay un paso, como sucedió entre nosotros ... Ademas ... mi alma ... mi vida se me va contigo si no estas conmigo ... sabes por que?? .... porque tu eres mi alma .. porque tu eres mi vida.. por que tu eres mi todo.... Porque cuando te hice mio, no fue para adueñarme de ti ... si no que fue para que tu te adueñaras de mi .. para que ambos nos pertenezcamos el uno del otro ... _

_Pero claro, yo con mis malditos celos ... yo con mi maldito aire de sobreprotector arruine todo .... todo por no perderte.... todo por el miedo de perderte.... todo para que no te dañaran ... y el que te daño .. resulto ser yo ... _

_Vaya amante que te has ganado no? ..... Pero Remus .... mientras observo tu rostro sereno ... mientras acaricio tu rostro y mientras me acomodo junto a ti sin que te des cuenta ... quiero que sepas que...."_

- Te amo ...... Te amo lobito ...... Te amo ahora y te amare por siempre .... y por favor, perdoname .... – una lagrima solitaria rodo por la mejilla del animago, pero antes de llegar a sus labios fue detenida por unos suaves dedos -

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Padfoot ..... ambos hemos sufrido lo suficiente .... y yo tambien te amo... si no te amara, no tendria el valor para perdonarte – beso los labios de su querido Sirius, para acurrucarse en su pecho y dormirse profundamente-

- Ahhh .. Remus.... este ha sido el peor martirio que he podido soportar.... pero sin duda alguna..sera el ultimo entre nosotros dos ....

Ambos se sumergieron en un sueño profundo ... un sueño en el que olvidaran por completo esos seis dias de suplicio tortuoso que tuvieron que soportar .... esos seis dias que por poco mueren por dentro... esos seis dias que le sirvieron al animago para valorar lo que tiene a su lado...

FIN

------------------------------------------

**NA: No me maaaateeeeennnn TT ... que les parecio??? o.o ... espero su Reviews con todas las opiniones..... este es un fic que ha surgido de una noche de insomnio en el cual me he sentido lo suficientemente inspirada para comenzar con mi proyecto en FanFics de Harry Potter, como parejas principales "Remus y Sirius" .... nn nos vemos!!**


	2. Bonus Track

**Mi Martirio sin Ti **

**Bonus Track**

**NOTA** este no es ningun capitulo o continuación de "Mi Martirio sin Ti". Este fic solo sera la aclaracion del fic anterior, lo cual relatara que es lo que hacian Remus y Lucius.

Gracias por sus reviews nn

Contestando Reviews

**Siesna** : muchas gracias por tus animos nn .. te aseguro que seguire escribiendo ó.o ... sip!

**Coulter** que bueno que te haya gustado .. y me alegro mucho que mi fic te haya servido para levantarte el animo nn aunque sea un pokito ...

**Naomi Yano Chout** , bueno.. en realidad no ha sido mi primer fic nn.. en esto como que ya tengo "experiencia" se puede decir, pero es mi primer fic de Harry Potter , y como Sirius y Remus de personajes principales ... y creo que no me salio tan mal, no te parece?? o.o Muchas gracias por leerlo!

**Luntashi** no te preocupes nn que aki explico que hacian Remus y Lucius juntos ... jejej . todos se han quedado bien metidos en eso ú.ú .. y dejame decirte.. que como haaartos posholates .. jiji .. en honor a Moony U.U ...

-------------------------------------

La sala comun de Griffyndor tendría que estar vacía, si no es por que un chico esta sentado en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea observando las llamas como se consumen lentamente. Su posision es firme, no se movera de ahí hasta cumplir su proposito .... "ver llegar a Remus J. Lupin, entrar por ese retrato" ... si, ese chico que lo espera, es Sirius Black.

A paso lento ... distraído se podría decir, caminaba un joven de ojos color miel libremente, sin preocuparse de que Filch o su gata, la Sra. Norris, lo sorprendieran fuera de su sala a esas horas de la noche. Este chico, como ha de suponerse, es Remus Lupin.

Remus no habia tomado conciencia de la hora, en realidad, no sabía que horas eran; iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había desviado del camino que tendría que seguir ... Estaba en el gran Comedor, como diablos llego ahí?? Ni el lo sabía, pero aprovecho para ir a las cocinas del Colegio y sacar algo de chocolate, ya que no habia comido nada desde la tarde. Si, desde la tarde, ya que a la hora de la cena tuvo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo, luego tuvo que cumplir uno de sus tantos deberes como prefecto, para luego ir a hablar con Dumbledore y finalmente, una reunión de prefectos.

Ahora que se ponía a analizar su día, podía percatarse que en ningún instante pudo estar con Sirius. Sirius Black, uno de los chicos mas guapos de la Escuela, en realidad... era el mas guapo, según a su juicio. Un chico que por donde mirara o sonriera dejaba mas de mil corazones rotos, y el suyo no habia sido una excepción, claro que el habia tenido mas suerte que esas novias o amantes furtivos que tenía cada noche, no .. el se habia ganado la lotería por asi decirlo, se había ganado el corazon de Sirius Black. Obviamente, que no sabía que ganarse el corazon de Sirius, iba tambien a ganarse celos y sobreprotección por mayor.

Remus siempre le reprochaba lo mismo y le preguntaba que por que era tan sobreprotector, Sirius solo le contestaba "_Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta.. eres demasiado atrayente ... tanto a la mirada y como a los deseos; Moony ... tu no pasas desapercibido... creeme y menos para esas Serpientes." _

Claro! Lo había olvidado, desde que Snape le pidio ayuda en Historia de la Magia, Sirius se habia puesto demasiado sobreprotector con él, nadie le podia sacar de la cabeza que ese "Snivellus" algo se traía con SU lobito... y no era el unico... Snape en realidad no le preocupaba, el que le preocupaba mas era esa serpiente "plateada", que siempre miraba a su Moony con deseo, con lujuria, con desesperación ... Remus no se daba cuenta debido a su ingenuidad, pero Sirius conociendo esas miradas, podría saber de lo que sería capaz esa serpiente si lo encontraba solo, esa serpiente era Lucius Malfoy.

Degustando un chocolate blanco, Remus caminaba por los pasillos, para luego subir hacia su Sala Comun ... pero lo que no se esperaba, era encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy a la vuelta de una esquina...

- Vaya, vaya... mira que tenemos aquí .. si no es Lupin....

- Malfoy? ... que haces aquí, tendrias que estar en las mazmorras ...

- Quien te crees que eres para decirme donde debo estar?? ... Lupin, puedo hacer lo que quiera .. por algo soy el prefecto de mi casa no? ...

- Sí .. tienes razon, quien soy no? ... pues si me disculpas, me retiro ....

- No tan rapido ... – detuvo a Remus sosteniendolo del brazo – Aun no termino contigo ...

- Malfoy.... sueltame, que es lo que quieres??

- Veo tus ojos ... y creo divisar miedo ... acaso me temes, Lupin?? – Lucius se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el lupino, quien cada vez retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared- Pero mira.. si te acorralas solo para mi ...

- No te temo, Malfoy ... nunca te he temido y no comenzare ahora ...

- Pues deberías ..... sabes Lupin? .... – Remus lo miraba interrogante – Debo hacerte una confesion .... – Lucius habia comenzado a acariciar el rostro de Remus, sus manos eran frías ... le molestaban, no queria que lo tocaran y mucho menos él .. el unico que tenia ese derecho era Sirius ... –

- No me toques.... sólo.. no me toques....

- Y por que no? ... acaso temes serle infiel a Black por una caricia?? .... – estas ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono molesto pero sarcástico en su voz, arrastrando las palabras tipico en él. Dirigio su mano a la cintura del joven lupino para poner una rodilla entre la entrepierna de éste. – Me imagino si serle infiel por una caricia .. que debe ser que te deseen ...

- Malfoy ... dejame en paz .... – los ojos de Moony comenzaban a nublarse-

- No, no, no ... aun no te he hecho mi confesion – con su mano, comenzo a sacar la camisa del lupino, para introducirla y poder acariciar su espalda y vientre – Lo sabia .... te han dicho que tienes una piel muy suave?? ...

- No...basta..... dejame.... – Remus no podia soportar esto, las manos de Lucius le hacian daño .. tanto daño como le hacia la plata ... Abrio sus ojos a mas no poder cuando sintio la lengua de Lucius lamer su cuello, eso lo encontro espantoso ... no solo porque la lengua le parecio veneno, sino que tambien le recordo la noche en que fue mordido por ese licantropo que le dejo su marca y su maldición para toda su vida – DEJAME EN PAZ!! – no sabe de donde saco la fuerza para empujar a Lucius y hacerlo caer, pero dio gracias por eso – No me vuelvas a tocar... nunca mas!

- Por que no?? ...... – dijo levantandose desafiante- Por que Black es el unico que puede hacerlo?? ....

- Por que me repugnas ..... por que me asquea la forma en que me ves, en que me tocas ... la forma en que me hablas .. no lo soporto ... crees que soy muy imbecil para no darme cuenta de que me deseas?? ...

- Pues.. sinceramente.. asi lo pensaba, que eras muy estupido para darte cuenta ... y bueno, le haz acertado a una parte .... tienes razon, te deseo ... pero tambien te aborrezco ... – Remus mantenia su mirada fija – licantropo asqueroso .... – arrastrando sus palabras, le dio la espalda a Remus y desaparecio en las sombras del castillo ....

- Serpiente rastrera ...... – susurro por lo bajo para dirigirse la sala comun de su casa –

Lo que no sabía, era que en la Sala de Griffyndor, Sirius Black lo habia estado observando, para ver donde se encontraba.... pero cual fue su asombro en encontralo justamente hablando con la serpiente que es Lucius Malfoy .... Lo cual lo llevo a una histeria de celos que no podria controlar hasta poder ver y comprobar que su lupino no habia sido presa o voluntario a las garras de esa serpiente (NA... esta serpiente tiene garras u.u .. tamos hablando de Malfoy o no?? .. con el todo sucede oo)

Remus iba con su discurso listo para decirle a Sirius por que habia tardado .... y pensaba en decirle lo que Lucius le habia dicho y hecho .... pero al llegar a la sala, todo lo que habia pensando se le fue de la mente al ver a Sirius Black ... con su mirada fría e inerte ... pero demasiado molesta....

-------------------------------------------------------

**NA**: Pues.... esta seria la acalaracion nn ... no iba a ser la gran cosa como ya lo dije, era solo para ver que estaban haciendo Remus y Lucius, y por que justamente se juntaron y Sirius vio lo que (supuestamente) creia ver.... Espero que haya aclarado las dudas nn.. Y pues.. si quieren saber lo que pasa despues de esto ... lean el fic "Mi Martirio sin Ti" nn


End file.
